Healthcare practitioners can be constrained by the inability of devices used to monitor and collect physiological data from patients to communicate with electronic health records, existing infrastructure, and other devices. The medical device research community has responded by creating next generation devices that are small, wireless, and wearable. New devices may incorporate a display, processor, and multitude of companion sensors. There are one or more problems associated with patient monitoring devices that interface between wearable sensors and a network and/or external computing device. Such problems can include size, simplicity of operation, interface connectivity, and power supplies, among others.